RMS Titans
by aurorasmist
Summary: An accident with Warp leaves the Titans back in time: April 10, 1912 to be exact. Can the Titans survive the doomed Titanic? [RavenBeast Boy RobinStarfire]


Title: R.M.S. Titans

Author: aurorasmist

Rating: PG to PG-13 (might change)

Pairings: Beast Boy/Raven Robin/Starfire

Summary: An accident with Warp leaves the Titans back in time: April 10, 1912 to be exact. Can the Titans survive the doomed Titanic?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the movie Titanic. I do, however, own some of the passengers of Titanic.

A/N: This is my first Teen Titans story, so I'm excited. I got this idea after watching a documentary on Titanic and reading TT fanfiction.

I know Warp became a baby in "How Long is Forever?" but let's just sat he somehow was able to come back as a full-grown man again.

Next, I don't know if the title has been used before (it seems familiar to me) or this idea. So if you wrote a story with the same title, then all you have to do is asked me to change it and I will!

I hope everyone enjoys this story. Don't forget to review at the end. I would appreciate it. Reviews, constructive criticism, and flames are accepted.

Chapter 1: Time

**_April 15, 1912_**

Screams erupted as a large cracking sound filled the chilly night. Violet eyes watched the scene in shocked horror from a lifeboat.

"Oh my god," she whispered. The passengers watched as the Titanic split in half. The bow of the ship began falling. More screams of despair cried out from the water as the bow slammed onto the water. The stern still bobbed before it too slowly started to sink. People on the stern could be seen clinging to the rail. The stern slowly slipped in the depths of the ocean, spilling more people into the Atlantic. The lifeboat itself seemed to flinch at the scene. Next to the violet eyes, an alien girl sat, eyes widened with fear.

"Raven, what of our friends? And of Robin?" a terrified Starfire asked the girl next to her. Raven slowly shook her head.

"They were still on the ship."

"No! They told us they would be safe!" Raven placed her head in her hands.

"They lied, Starfire. They lied to reassure us." Raven's voice was wavering and high-pitched. Starfire's lip trembled.

"No," she cried out softly, tears breeching her eyes. Raven didn't reply at first. She remained in her position for a moment.

"Raven?" her friend asked in a trembling voice. Raven lifted her head and met Starfire's eyes. Starfire almost gasped. Raven's eyes blazed with determination.

"I'm not leaving them behind," Raven said, her voice steady. Starfire stared at her friend in amazement. Raven coolly looked back.

"I'm not leaving him behind," she whispered almost inaudibly. Raven turned away and grabbed the side of the boat and prepared to jump out. The passengers in the lifeboat didn't notice; however, a crewmember felt the boat slightly move and looked over in Raven's direction. His eyes widened.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he shouted. Raven ignored him and jumped into the chilly water.

"Hey! HEY!" People on the boat screamed and gasped in surprise. Starfire sat in the boat in shock at her friend's daring. She bit her lip, thinking. While everyone was still shocked at Raven's exit, Starfire climbed over the other side of the boat and into the water.

Immediately, the cold water washed over her body. Starfire gasped, the numbness drowning out the cries of the lifeboat passengers. She struggled as her dress clung to her body.

She started to swim away from the boat and towards the sea of people but felt darkness beginning to overwhelm her. She fought against it but it overtook her. Her mind slipped away...

**RMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMS**

**_April 10, present time_**

It had been a quiet a quiet day for the heroes of the city. Robin and Starfire chose to take advantage of the moment and go grocery shopping in desperate need of food. Cyborg and Beast Boy indulged themselves into their usual videogames. Raven sat on the end of the couch, ignoring the noises from the game and the players. Or, was at least trying to ignore them. She sighed once their usual bickering started.

"What do you mean I cheated?!" Beast boy yelled.

"Exactly how it's said, grass stain! You...cheated," Cyborg shouted, drawing out the last two words.

"I did not! You're just mad that I, Beast Boy the Master, beat you!"

"What the-? Oh, get over here, you little-"

The door suddenly flew open, interrupting the argument. The three Titans looked over their shoulders and saw Robin dash in, a look of fear spread on his face.

"Robin, what's up?" Cyborg asked, looking over the leader.

"Quick! Save yourselves! Act busy!" he panted.

"Why?" Beast Boy questioned, confusion on his face. Robin paled.

"After we went grocery shopping, Starfire spotted the movie store. We stopped to get a movie and Starfire chose-"

"Hello friends! I have something to share with you!" Robin moaned.

"Too late." Starfire entered to room.

"I have gone to the store of movies and rented a movie for us to watch tonight!"

"What did you get?" Beast Boy asked, excited.

"It better not be another documentary on hotdogs," Raven commented dryly. Starfire shook her head, her red hair swishing back and forth.

"It is not. But it is a surprise so you will find out soon." Cyborg nodded.

"Alright, how 'bout we get the groceries while you and Robin set up the movie?" Starfire beamed. Beast Boy pulled a face.

"What do you mean 'we'?" he complained. Raven shot him a death glare. Beast Boy gulped.

"Coming," he squeaked.

**RMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMS**

Starfire stood in front of the television, holding the remote in her hand. The rest of the Titans had spread out on the couch. She still had the eternal beam on her face.

"I am glad that you will watch this movie with me!" Robin looked like watching the movie was the last thing he wanted to do. Raven was reading a book while Beast Boy and Cyborg were fooling around. Starfire continued.

"It is a good movie, from what you Earth people have said-"

"What's the movie Star?" Cyborg asked impatiently. Starfire's eyes gleamed.

"It is the movie 'Titanic'!" Beast Boy and Cyborg's mouth dropped open. Even Raven looked up from her book.

"Titanic?" she repeated. Starfire nodded eagerly. Robin leaned in and whispered quietly so Starfire couldn't hear him.

"Told you." Cyborg and Beast Boy groaned quietly. Starfire didn't notice and bounded over to the couch. She studied the remote, as if puzzled by something. Robin leaned towards Starfire and pressed play. Starfire smiled at him. The teens settled back and watched the movie.

**RMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMS**

" Jack... Mister Dawson, it's been a pleasure. I've sought you out to thank you, and now I have thanked you."

" And even insulted me."

"Well you deserved it."

"Right."

"Right."

"I thought you were-"

The rest of the scene was drowned out at the sound of the alarm. Robin ran over to the computer, his leader side taking over. He studied the screen and looked at the information surprised.

"It's Warp! He's stealing Zynotheum from the new science lab!"

"Warp? Isn't that the villain that Starfire followed into the future and saw me bald?" Beast Boy asked, still shuddering at the prospect of being bald. His reply was a few glares from his teammates. He scratched the back of his head, a stupid grin plastered on his face. Robin sighed before taking back his serious demeanor.

"Titans, GO!"

**RMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMS**

**_April 15, 1912_**

Raven heard a splash behind her as she swam. She knew it was Starfire but she didn't bother to check. She pressed on in the chilly water. People were still screaming, crying out for help, hoping that the lifeboats would come back to save them. She tried to ignore them and swam on. But her dress was dragging her down.

'_See, this is the only moment I wished I didn't give away my lifejacket._'

Starfire was probably thinking the same thing. The thoughts disappeared as quickly as they came. They were in better use now.

Raven was nearing the mass of the crying people in the ocean. She opened her mouth to shout but water flowed in as soon as she opened her mouth. Raven choked. She stopped and started to tread water, still choking.

'_This is bad,_' she thought, '_this is bad._'

The icy water began to have an effect on Raven; she couldn't feel her body. Out of sheer desperation, she still tried to swim.

'_I have to find him...I need to find him. He needs to know..._'

But Raven knew that it was hopeless. Unconsciously, she felt herself sink into the water.

A hand shot through the water and grabbed her wrist.

"Raven!!"

**RMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMSRMS**

**_April 10, 2004_**

The building's alarm rang out as security guards rushed to the main storage lab. They reached the doors of the storage room but found it was locked. The lone figure inside the room walked to the nearest shelf. Carefully, he opened it up. Warp grinned with satisfaction as he pulled out a tinted tube from the shelf.

"Just what I need for my experiment...Zynotheum!"

"Put it down Warp!" Warp turned around and saw the five Titans, looking ready for a fight. His narrowed his eyes.

"Why can't you guys for once just be a little late?"

"Sorry we can't appease to your wishes," Robin said, not sounding sorry at all, "Titans-"

"Ah, ah, ahhh!" Warp chided, shaking the tube back and forth, "Lookee what I have." Robin stopped, motioning to the other Titans to stop as well. Warp smirked.

"Don't want to make a mistake, do we Robin?

"What do you want with the Zynotheum?" Robin demanded.

"I need this to advance my experimentation to go back in time," Warp replied, touching a new red gem on his armor, "Sadly, my time period is on a shortage of this Zynotheum and it is very hard to steal it. So I decided to pay a visit and pick up some here. You don't mind, do you?" Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Actually, we do." The tube in Warp's hand glowed black and flew out of his hand. The tube flew into Raven's outstretched hand. She handed it to Cyborg, who carefully took it.

"Sorry Warp. Looks like you failed." Warp growled.

"Don't apologize yet!" He suddenly lunged at Robin. Robin whipped out his Bo staff and held it up just in time to block Warp. The Titans stepped back, knowing that their leader could handle it for now.

"I won't fail this time," Warp hissed, pushing against the staff.

"Hate to disappoint you," Robin snapped, "but it looks like you will." He reached for the gem on Warp's armor. Warp's eyes widened.

"No, don't!" Robin grabbed it. A blue beam suddenly burst from the gem, blinding the Titans. Robin, stunned, closed his eyes and inadvertently stepped back, pulling the gem along with him. Robin felt himself lift off the ground. What sounded like a plane lifting off the ground could be heard ringing out in the building. The light from the beam brightened. Robin suddenly was flung backwards. His back slammed into something solid. He slid down and landed on something solid. The light dimmed down and the noise slowly disappeared. Robin rubbed his eyes.

"Titans?" he called out. He heard groans next to him.

"Robin?" he heard Cyborg reply. Robin opened his eyes and noticed Cyborg and Beast Boy on his right, leaning against a steel wall. His eyes widened.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy, you guys look...normal! And what are you all wearing?" Beast Boy and Cyborg looked down at their clothes and gasped.

"What is this?" Cyborg cried out. Beast Boy looked at his outfit with shock and didn't comment.

They wore similar slightly wrinkled jackets with the exception that Beast Boy's jacket was brown while Cyborg's was a dark green. Both had scuffed up brown pants and black boots. Underneath the jackets a white shirt could be seen, suspenders stretched across it. Cyborg eyed him.

"I could ask you the same thing." Robin looked down and noticed he was wearing the same thing, except he had no suspenders and his jacket was black.

"Hey, how come you don't have suspenders?" Beast Boy complained, pulling his suspenders down so they hung down. Cyborg ignored this and looked down at his now human body in awe.

"I'm actually normal...I can feel it." Beast Boy glanced at his own skin.

"I don't have green skin," he said.

"Or green hair," Robin added, noticing that his friend's hair was blonde and wasn't gelled. Robin touched his own hair and noticed that it wasn't spiked like it used to be.

"Where are we?" Cyborg asked, looking around the room. Robin glanced around as well. The room had two bunk beds with white sheets and one pillow. A long chest was attached to the bottom of each bunk bed.

"I don't know." Beast Boy stood up and looked inside the nearest chest. He opened it up and shifted through the contents.

"All I see are clothes and small belongings," he said.

"Long word there, Beast Boy," Cyborg remarked, smiling slightly. Beast Boy shot him a glare.

"I'm not stupid," he snapped suddenly. Cyborg and Robin looked at him, amazed at his sudden outburst. Beast Boy pulled out a picture.

"Hey, it's Robin!" Robin stood up and grabbed the picture. Cyborg looked over his shoulder. The picture was of Robin sitting in a chair, a small girl in his lap. Robin was smiling widely as well as the little girl.

"Man, it is you!"

"Who's the girl?" Beast Boy asked. Robin shook his head.

"I don't know." Robin looked at the girl in the picture.

He suddenly remembered something.

"Where's Raven and Starfire?" His friends shot wary looks at each other.

"We need to find them and talk this over." Robin and Beast Boy headed for the door.

"Wait!" The teens paused and looked back at their friend.

"What?" Robin asked, seeming anxious.

"We need names. We can't walk around, calling ourselves Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin." The boys thought for a moment.

"Call me Dick; Dick Grayson is my real name," Robin said. Beast Boy nodded.

"I'm Garfield Logan, but please just call me Gar."

"Then I guess I'm Vic Stone," Cyborg said.

"Anything else?" Robin said impatiently. Cyborg shook his head. The three boys whisked out of the room.

A/N: There's the first chapter. It's a bit boring, I know. But it will get better!! Hopefully it will, at least. Next chapter I plan will be longer and the chapter after that. I want this really to be about three chapters long…all right maybe four.

Preview of Chapter 2:

"Friend Raven, are you alright?"

"I'm in a dress…wearing makeup…with my hair up in some stupid do. And you're asking if I'm alright?"

"Kori, what's wrong sweetie? You aren't going to be _this_ shy on our wedding night, are you?"

"You guys just can't take me seriously, can you?"

"Basically-"  
"Basically Star, we all could die in five days."


End file.
